The invention relates to a turbine for an exhaust gas turbocharger of an internal combustion engine comprising a housing with at least two spiral inlet channels directing engine exhaust gas onto a turbine rotor.
DE 10 2008 039 085 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine for a motor vehicle with an exhaust gas turbocharger comprising a compressor in an intake tract of the internal-combustion engine and a turbine in an exhaust gas tract of the internal-combustion engine, wherein the turbine has a turbine housing, which has a spiral channel coupled with an exhaust gas pipe of the exhaust gas tract and a turbine wheel, which is arranged inside an accommodating chamber of the turbine housing. For driving the compressor wheel of the compressor which compressor wheel is connected by a shaft to the turbine wheel for rotation therewith the exhaust gas of the internal-combustion engine is conducted through the spiral channel onto the turbine wheel. The turbine comprises an adjustment device, by means of which a spiral inlet cross-section of the spiral channel as well as a nozzle cross-section of the spiral inlet channel common to the accommodating chamber can be adjusted.
Since such an exhaust gas turbocharger is a mass-produced device which is needed in constantly growing quantities, it is desirable to provide an exhaust gas turbocharger which is efficient, that is to say provides for low consumption and low-emission operation of the corresponding internal-combustion engine as well as for a high reliability in operation under maximum temperature- and pressure changes.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a turbine for an exhaust gas turbocharger, which as well as having high reliability in operation, permits efficient operation of an internal combustion engine associated with the exhaust gas turbo-charger.